


Я зову это судьбой

by Djei_Dark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Double Life, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Life, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Recall, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Ах, Ливермор, приятный небольшой город, равноудаленный от больших городов. Здесь не происходит ничего необычного. Тут живут обычные люди, которые решили променять душные квартиры на частные дома, чтобы построить крепкую семью. Ах, Ливермор, ты скучен просто до невозможности…
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Ханзо широкими шагами направился к ячейкам хранилища аэропорта Сан-Франциско. Его рейс задержали, и он не успел до истечения срока хранения.  
«Там наверное большие проценты накапали… Ох, ладно, что-нибудь придумаю».  
Японец расплатился за хранение своих вещей и направился в отель при том же аэропорте, где уже был забронирован номер. Мужчине нужно было место, где можно принять душ и переодеться, в общем, привести себя в порядок.  
Бросив сумку на кровать, он аккуратно сложил рядом сумку с луком, задернул занавески, закрыл дверь, отключил звук у телефона в номере, чтобы никто не мешал ему принимать душ. Хотя через несколько часов он будет уже не «Ханзо Шимада, бывший якудза».  
Для цен в этом отеле вода могла бы быть горячее, а постельное белье — мягче. Японец закусил губу — он все еще пытался избавиться от замашек богатенького мальчика, но получалось плохо. Наспех вымывшись, он приступил к бритью.  
«Он должен приехать завтра. До завтра я должен стать «нормальным». Ох… Когда-нибудь я провалюсь».  
Ханзо тщательно вымыл свои руки. В этот раз он убивал меньше обычного, но встреча с братом некоторое время назад действовала ему на нервы. Они перекинулись парой слов и расстались, так и не завершив дела между собой. Ханзо уже месяц пытался простить себя за то, что сделал… в прошлой жизни.  
Ведь относительно недавно он создал новую, где мог делать практически все, что хотел. Но взамен приходилось жертвовать своей настоящей жизнью — прятать лук по ячейкам, тщательно следить за новостями в странах, где заказывали убийство, и получать за это деньги для оплаты этой своей «нормальной» жизни.  
Но зато в ней было все: небольшой двухэтажный домик на две спальни с бассейном, огромной кухней и гостиной с неприлично большим телевизором; спокойные дни, наполненные теплом Ливермора и пивом из ближайшего супермаркета; незнакомые соседи, которые точно не хотели тебя убить. Но самое главное — в ней был «Он».  
Человек, который подарил все это Ханзо и ради которого он каждый раз возвращался в Ливермор, ради которого он старался не умереть. Из-за него японец своровал личность и поддерживал ее уже на протяжении двух лет. Хотя. «Огами Хитака» был бы рад такой жизни, если бы не умер от передоза на окраине Сан-Хосе.  
Ханзо не ожидал, что во время этой «жизни» выйдет замуж. Не ожидал, что с его постоянными разъездами эти отношения продержатся так долго, хотя упорно цеплялся за них всеми силами. Из-за отъездов их можно было назвать молодоженами, романтика почти не уходила из их жизни.  
Через несколько часов на такси Ханзо вошел в частный дом, в котором никто не проживал на протяжении нескольких месяцев. У его мужа была работа, так же связанная с постоянными поездками, что не раз спасало его. Японец спрятал лук в небольшом гараже, заполненном инструментами, за столом с циркулярной пилой. Его муж любил многое делать руками.  
«Он вообще мастер на все руки».  
Ассасин ласково улыбнулся — он скучал по нему. Они редко созванивались из-за разных часовых поясов, и часто Ханзо засыпал, видя только проснувшееся лицо своего возлюбленного. А сейчас он наконец-то сможет его обнять вживую, вдохнуть аромат его сигар, отругать за то, что получил какие-то царапины.  
— Завтра, — мечтательно прошептал Ханзо, составляя список покупок и надев тонкое золотое кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки.  
Ханзо будет жить как обычный человек до следующей миссии, как бы он ни хотел открыться мужу и рассказать, каким образом была куплена половина недвижимости, которой они с ним владели.

***

Джесси заехал в свой «любимый» отель. Хозяин давным давно перестал спрашивать документы и вообще что-либо. Он привык, что на окраине Сан-Хосе попадался всякий сброд из разных уголков Америки. Например, Джесси.  
Встреча с Эш прошла ожидаемо, но все же Джесси надеялся, что девушка примет его с большим теплом. А в итоге он угнал ее байк, чуть не убил Боба и кое-как унес ноги.  
«Ладно, Эхо освобождена, и можно немного отдохнуть».  
Хотя Джесси согласился бы отдохнуть до конца жизни, а не снова снимать с себя броню, чистить «Миротворец» от песка и стараться сделать так, чтобы муляж оружия, который он покупал за огромные деньги, выглядел так, будто им пользовались.  
Условия для отдыха у него были ужасные. Наспех придуманная легенда, которая в начале могла рассыпаться от пары вопросов, была просто идиотской. Ковбой это признавал. Еще как признавал! Но что сделано, то сделано, и бывшему агенту Овервотч приходилось работать с тем, что есть.  
«Как будто раньше было по-другому».  
Мстителю была выделена специальная комната в отеле. В нее редко заходили и убирались, только под присмотром Джесси. Он вкладывал в нее чуть ли не больше денег, чем в свою «жизнь» для отдыха, хотя по общему беспорядку это было мало заметно — сваленные в кучу костюмы для разных вечеринок и атрибутика вместе с боеприпасами и амуницией.  
— Так что у нас было в этот раз?  
Ковбой открыл документ, где было записано все, что он делал… Точнее не он, а «Кристофер Андерсон». Хотя он бы удивился тому, что в мертвом состоянии разъезжал по миру. Джесси очень надеялся, что сворованная личность никогда не выезжала за пределы Сан-Франциско до того, как утопленника нашли несколько лет назад.  
Тогда же, скрываясь от ООН, Маккри оказался в баре Сакраменто, запивая свое горе, что не смог быть с друзьями в Цюрихе, когда штаб-квартиру Овервотч взорвали. И встретил одного из самых прекрасных людей на свете. Он залечил все его раны и нашел слова, которые вывели ковбоя из депрессии. Тогда он наспех купил квартиру и несколько дней пытался привести ее жилой вид. И, будь проклят Джесси Маккри, он был счастлив в эти месяцы, деля кровать с мужчиной его мечты!  
А потом им пришлось расстаться, он уехал в командировку, а Джесси надо было подзаработать денег, охотясь за головами. Ему хотелось остаться и дождаться этого мужчину, но кошелек заметно просел после покупки квартиры. Но через несколько месяцев, когда он снова приехал в Сакраменто в надежде, что Он будет в городе, телефон разразился звонком, и Джесси опять поглотили чувства, никогда до этого не испытываемые им.  
Он сделал предложение, такое же необдуманное, как и его легенда. Джесси слишком часто отсутствовал, что не делало его хорошим мужем, и пытался загладить свою вину любыми средствами — повезти на пляж, устроить ночь фильмов, сводить в ресторан, в котором, как удобно, всегда было свободное место на их годовщину (спасибо Сомбре).  
Маккри надо было выглядеть перед своим мужем так, как будто он два месяца жил в пустыне, что, конечно, частично являлось правдой. Однако, он все же насыпал песка в сумку, карманы и, что было самым неприятным, механическую руку. Ковбой скривился от звука, с которым металлические соединения руки с трудом поддались сгибу.  
Надев кольцо на правую руку, он натянул потрепанные джинсы и белую футболку, и сверху все равно накинул свое пончо. И хотя от него пахло порохом и дымом, это отлично подходило его легенде.  
Он приехал в дом на такси и облегченно вздохнул. Самым большим страхом для него было то, что окна не будут гореть привычным мягким светом. Джесси сразу пошел в гараж, где спрятал чемодан с револьвером под циркулярную пилу. На нее же сразу бросил несколько муляжей пистолетов, которые надо было «починить». Поправив сумку с вещами, которые по легенде были с ним всю поездку, он поднялся по лестнице на кухню. Из-за дверцы холодильника сразу же показалась голова японца, и тот расплылся в улыбке.  
— Я видел, как ты приехал, — Ханзо закрыл холодильник и поставил продукты на тумбочку. — Все хорошо? Ты выглядишь уставшим… Ха-ха! Крис!  
Джесси бросил сумку на пол и обнял своего мужа со спины, зарываясь носом в его волосы, а потом покрыл его шею быстрыми поцелуями. Он прижался к мужчине и забыл, как дышать.  
— Может, закажем еду на дом, а ты пойдешь со мной наверх и… — Джесси провел губами по шее Ханзо к уху, одновременно запуская руки в его пижамные штаны, но тот его перебил.  
— Во-первых, иди в душ — от тебя пахнет дорогой. Во-вторых, я уже почти приготовил, — Ханзо отстранился и мягко улыбнулся.  
— Но я скучал! — взмолился Джесси, но под суровым взглядом своего мужа спасовал. — Ладно, ладно. Скоро буду.  
— И помой свою руку! Не хочу песка в кровати! — кинул ему вслед Ханзо.  
Джесси закатил глаза. Может быть, они были женаты не так долго и часто были в разъездах, но у них уже появилась эта странная обыденность между женатыми людьми.  
Вот только каждый гребанный день с Огами для Джесси был взрывом эмоций. Он не знал, как их выразить, как их сдержать, как отдать этому человеку всего себя и не причинить ему неприятности. У него часто проскакивали мысли о том, что бы подумали его коллеги, узнай они. Ана бы поздравила. Рейс бы поднял его на смех на радость Фарре и Ангеле, хотя был бы рад за него. Гендзи… Да, пожалуй Джесси не знал, как бы Гендзи отреагировал на то, что он остепенился.  
«Ладно, хотя бы Сомбра не спрашивает, зачем я постоянно прошу ее сделать эти идиотские сайты».  
Джесси поднял глаза на захлопнувшуюся дверь, отвлекаясь от промывания своей руки под душем. Ханзо снял свою футболку, кинул ее в корзину для белья и фыркнул, наблюдая за реакцией своего мужа.  
— Что-то не так? Я тоже не принимал сегодня душ, — японец снял с себя штаны и нижнее белье.  
— Ничего, — Джесси жадно сглотнул выступившую слюну при виде полностью обнаженного возлюбленного.  
Ханзо ухмыльнулся, его муж не мог скрывать свои эмоции. И он это обожал настолько, что никогда не сопротивлялся. Японца прижали к кафелю ванны, который еще не разогрелся от пара и с силой провели по бокам. Джесси зарылся носом в шею своего мужа и довольно засопел, поглаживая его грудь.  
— Неужели тебе это так нравится? — бывший якудза рассмеялся, стараясь унять возбуждение от ласки.  
— Но они такие мягкие, — промурлыкал Джесси и сдавил соски Ханзо, пока из него не вырвался тихий стон. — Тебе же тоже нравится…  
Ханзо закусил губу и повернул голову к Джесси, чтобы поцеловать его. Ковбой спустился руками ниже, заставляя японца стонать громче, и дал почувствовать, насколько сильно он скучал эти два месяца.  
— Когда накопим на больший дом, — Джесси поправил мокрые волосы Ханзо, пока они лежали в ванне после душа. — Сделаем огромную ванную комнату. Джакузи, огромный душ, и все в мраморе…  
— С таким душем мы никогда не накопим на остальной дом, — Ханзо тихо хохотнул и удобнее устроился на плече Джесси. — Да и не нужен нам такой душ.  
— Ну, почему же, — ковбой завороженно провел по татуировке своего мужа. Синяя чешуя приятно поблескивала в лучах заходящего солнца. — Ты же любишь все такое… люксовое.  
Ханзо рассмеялся и, взяв руки Джесси, обнял ими себя и уткнулся носом в его шею.  
— Мне подойдет и обычная душевая кабинка в дешевом мотеле. Лишь бы с тобой. 


	2. Chapter 2

«Что он тут забыл?»  
Гендзи глубже зарылся в свою толстовку. Ему оставалось лететь в трюме до аэропорта Сакраменто еще пару часов, а оттуда долгий путь в Ливермор.  
«Ливермор… Типичный городок на задворках Америки. Конечно, Джесс любит такие городки. Но, как помню, всю деятельность он ведет из Санта-Фе. Что-то тут не так».  
Он искренне надеялся, что данные были правильными. Ему следовало давно повидаться со своим бывшим коллегой, особенно после вызова Уинстона…  
Шлюз самолета хлопнул, и ниндзя напрягся. Тут никого не должно было быть в это время. Спрятав планшет, где киборг читал информацию, любезно предоставленную Сомброй, он посмотрел на потолок, где появился небольшой рой из красных точек. Выругавшись про себя, Гендзи все же похвалил себя за сообразительность.  
Наемники Когтя не сразу догадались, откуда подул такой мощный ветер, а за ним появилась полоска света. Но было уже поздно, когда трюм самолета открылся, и Гендзи начал падать в голубые воды Тихого океана, омывающего Сан-Франциско.  
«Надеюсь, парашют позволит мне не умереть. Учитель мне этого не простит».  
В Ливерморе жизнь текла неспешно. Джесси и Ханзо вяло завтракали за столом, уткнувшись в свои планшеты. Ковбой старался не слишком часто обновлять свой кошелек, куда поступали деньги за убийства, ему должна была прийти оплата за одного типа, которого он прибил по дороге домой. Ханзо же выбирал следующую цель и слишком часто смотрел на часы, ему должно было прийти одно очень важное письмо.  
Ханзо просмотрел заказы, которые можно было выполнить не в ближайший месяц, уж очень ему хотелось взять отдых от убийств. Ближайшие цели брать было слишком опасно — у него может и не быть возможности замести за собой следы и оставить в безопасности «Кристофера».  
— Как у тебя прошла игра? — Ханзо отпил немного кофе, который стремительно остывал.  
— М?  
— Как прошла игра, — повторил Ханзо, закатывая глаза. Иногда его очень раздражала эта отрешенность «Кристофера».  
— А, как обычно, — Джесси отложил планшет и зарылся пальцами в волосы, создавая на голове еще больший бардак. — Чудом сделали так, чтобы оставить открытый финал. Некоторые так и хотели закрывать квесты и создать новых персонажей.  
— «Эш» все так же на тебя злится? — Ханзо ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Джесс отрезал от яичницы кусок.  
— А то! Я, честно говоря, до сих пор не знаю, как к ней подступиться, — ковбой опустил глаза. Некоторые события он все-таки рассказал, но для «Огами» это были лишь события в игре. — Самое главное, она это переносит на игру. Чуть не убила меня, но я смылся. Надеюсь, на следующей игре с ней поговорить…  
— Кстати, какая на этот раз?  
Ханзо встал из-за стола и собрал грязную посуду. Они так за эти несколько дней и не поговорили нормально, большую часть они либо отсыпались, либо разбирали вещи, либо нежились в обществе друг друга. Японец почесал на ключице засосы, уже переходящие в синяки.  
— Светлячок! — Джесси рассмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как перекосилось лицо его мужа. — Что? Я уговорил ребят устроить…  
На самом деле Джесси купил отличный плащ, который подходил Корпусу Коричневых Плащей.  
— Я заставлю тебя посмотреть «Ковбоя Бибопа», и ты узнаешь, что такое настоящий космический вестерн! — хмыкнул японец и начал мыть немногочисленную посуду.  
— Ой, да ладно, тебе понравился «Светлячок», — Джесси подошел к холодильнику.  
— Мне не понравилось, как они исковеркали…  
— Да, да, мой самурай, — ковбой фыркнул и заглянул в холодильник. — У нас есть…  
— Специально не покупал твой любимый пирог, — цокнул языком Ханзо, он думал, что муж не заметит это.  
Маккри закрыл холодильник и недоверчиво посмотрел на Ханзо. Нет, его муж не мог совершить такого…  
— Огами, ты же забыл, да?  
Глядя на покрасневшего мужа, Маккри ухмыльнулся. Он знал, что «Огами» был слегка рассеянным, и это было даже мило.  
— Давай тогда поедем в супермаркет, наверняка мы еще что-то забыли.  
Джесси подошел к мужу и обнял его, мягко целуя в лоб и чувствуя, как тот расслабился в его руках. Японец увидел, как на планшет его мужа пришло какое-то сообщение, но не придал этому особого значения. А вот Джесси следовало…  
Возвращаясь из супермаркета, мужчины припарковали машину у дома и собирались вытащить свои покупки, как… Джесси заметил, как в одном из окон блеснул прицел винтовки. А Ханзо — как за углом того же дома наемник Когтя передернул затвор, не подозревая, что отразился в окне напротив. У обоих зашевелились волосы на загривке…  
— Беги, — Джесси взял сигарету, следя за тем, как Ханзо обошел машину перед капотом.  
— Что?  
Ханзо сузил глаза и посмотрел на мужа, который спокойно зажег сигарету и через секунду, схватив его за руку, побежал в дом. А когда наемники сообразили, им в спину, разбивая окна и застревая в стенах дома, полетели пули.  
Укрывшись в гостиной за диваном, Джесси прижал Ханзо к своей груди, стараясь придумать, как им сбежать из-под шквального огня.  
— Тебя задело? — стараясь перекричать шум выстрелов, почти в ухо своему мужу крикнул Джесси.  
— Нет!  
Ханзо с силой выпутался из объятий и осмотрелся. Гостиная уже покрылась тонким слоем пыли стекла и дерева. У него сердце кровью обливалось при виде всей этой картины. Ладно диван, который они купили на замену дивану из квартиры «Кристофера», они все равно хотели его поменять, но горшки и вазы, которые Ханзо с таким трудом выбирал и выращивал в них комнатные растения, превратились в осколки.  
— Ты как сам? — Ханзо взял голову Джесси в свои руки и осмотрел.  
— В порядке, — тот кивнул и убрал от себя руки мужа. — Надо уходить…  
— Да, но сначала надо…  
Ханзо отвлекся на зеленую молнию, которая пронеслась мимо окна. Послышались крики наемников, а следующую секунду остатки того же окна оказались на полу рядом в мужчинами, потому что их выбил знакомый им киборг…  
— Джесси!  
— Я тут!  
Ханзо вздрогнул, услышав, как отозвался его муж на это незнакомое имя, сказанное таким знакомым голосом.  
— Я прислал тебе сообщение, что надо…  
Гендзи проскользнул по паркету, который выбирал Джесси, и предназначался он, чтобы долго служить, но не для того, чтобы киборг, почти полностью состоящий из металла, оставлял на нем глубокие царапины. Как только Гендзи врезался в стену напротив прячущихся мужчин, их с японцем взгляды пересеклись.  
— Брат? Что ты тут делаешь?!  
— Брат? Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть брат! Твою мать! — Джесси вздрогнул, потому что одна из пуль попала в подлокотник прямо над его головой, и он уронил сигарету себе на джинсы.  
— А ты не говорил, что знаешь его!  
— Как вы оказались в одном месте и тем более в обнимку? А черт! — Гендзи прикрыл голову — очередь из пуль вошла в стену над ним.  
— Мы женаты!  
Ханзо и Джесси переглянулись так же синхронно, как и сказали последнюю фразу.  
— Что?  
Гендзи не успел полноценно удивиться отношениям своего бывшего сослуживца и брата. Через разбитое окно в гостиную залетела граната, оставляя за собой полупрозрачный след нейропаралитического газа, и приземлилась между троицей, заставив их тут же сорваться с места.  
— Наверх! — Гендзи схватился за перила, но тут же был схвачен за руку своим братом.  
— Вниз! Там оружие!  
Ассасин и ковбой снова переглянулись. Глаза уже начали слезиться, и надо было быстрее бежать в спасительный гараж уже на полусогнутых ногах. Джесси с «удовольствием» врезался в заднюю стену гаража, свалив со стеллажа несколько инструментов.  
— Быстрее забирайте ваше оружие и валим!  
— И без тебя знаем, — зашипел Ханзо на брата и достал футляр с луком.  
— Ты всегда его тут складываешь?  
Джесси достал чемоданчик со своим револьвером, и Ханзо нахмурился. Раньше он думал, что это был чемодан с инструментами, и не придавал особого значения. Джесси же никогда не заглядывал за стенку стола и не думал, что туда могло поместиться что-то еще.  
— Нет, обычно я храню его в камере аэропорта…  
— Скажи, что не аэропорта Сан-Хосе, — со стоном взмолился Джесси, вытаскивая «Миротворец» из пены.  
— Нет, Сан-Франциско, — Ханзо покачал головой и повесил колчан на плечо.  
— Как нам выбраться отсюда? — Гендзи зарычал, выглядывая в окна гаражной двери. — Там их человек десять, не больше.  
Джесс фыркнул, ему нравился вид мужа с луком наперевес. И тот дьявольский огонек, за который он его полюбил, засиял ярче.  
— Вы двое будете отвлекать, а я зайду со спины, — Джесси показал на выход из гаража. — Надеюсь, Ген, ты не забыл наши комбо.  
— А что же делать мне, «милый»? — едко процедил Ханзо, вкладывая стрелу в лук.  
— Если ты действительно Ханзо Шимада, то не убивать меня.  
Джесси натянул свое пончо на нос, отдав честь и подмигнув мужу, и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, устремился на верхний этаж дома. Старший Шимада фыркнул и встал около гаражной двери рядом с братом.  
— Как ты с ним познакомился? — Ханзо положил руку на ручку двери и смерил брата подозрительным взглядом.  
— Служили вместе, — Гендзи достал меч и встал в стойку. — А ты когда собирался рассказать мне, что женат?  
— В своем завещании.  
Даже сквозь шлем Ханзо понял, с какой тяжестью смотрел на него брат, но, к счастью для него, это длилось недолго. Гендзи кивнул, и Ханзо открыл дверь, возле которой стоял один из наемников Когтя. Пока тело летело к земле, Гендзи уже переключился на следующего. Прямо над его ухом просвистела стрела, попав в самого дальнего наемника, который был расторопнее своих коллег и уже поднял винтовку на самурая. Ханзо же после первого своего выстрела направился к машине, покрывая все, на чем свет стоял, заковыристыми японскими ругательствами. Следующая его цель стояла как раз перед входной дверью, и наемник уже занес ногу, чтобы выбить ее.  
— Да чтоб тебя!  
Ханзо после следующей стрелы быстро скрылся за машиной и услышал, как витраж двери взорвался под наемником, упавшим головой вперед. А он так хотел его сохранить…  
Как только Гендзи расправился с очередным наемником, Джесси вылез через окно в коридоре второго этажа и задержал дыхание. Он не думал, что это чувство настигнет его так скоро. Звуки стихли, и он сосредоточился на наемниках. Осталось пять… Уже четыре, благодаря лучнику. Недовольно цокнув, Джесси выстрелил из Миротворца.  
— Быстрее в машину!  
Джесси съехал по черепице и спрыгнул с перекатом на траву, но колени и локоть все равно заболели от соприкосновения с землей.  
— Шляпа?! Серьезно, ты пошел за шляпой?!  
Гендзи зарычал, глядя на ковбоя, который поправил своего неизменного спутника в путешествиях. Ханзо закатил глаза — это было в духе его мужа.  
— Что? Я же убил их!  
Джесси развел руками и перезарядил револьвер привычным движением. Устроившись в машине, Гендзи вместе с оружием растянулся на заднем сидении, Ханзо, пристегнувшись, смерил Маккри недовольным взглядом и вздохнул.  
— Черт возьми, мой муж — Джесси Маккри! — он зарылся пальцами в волосы и прикрыл глаза.  
— Да, привет, как дела, — пробурчал Джесси и завел машину, в последний раз оглядывая дом. — У тебя остались личные вещи… тут?  
— Нет, — Ханзо покачал головой и вжался в кресло. — Обычно кроме лука ничего не приношу с собой.  
— Ну, у меня тоже обычно только шляпа… Черт! — Джесси хлопнул руками по рулю. — Я думал, что сбегаю сюда, чтобы отдохнуть от всего этого дерьма!  
— Это было вопросом времени, когда твое прошлое настигнет тебя, Маккри, — протянул Гендзи, потягиваясь на сидении.  
— Причастных к разрушению нашего дома попрошу заткнуться, — прошипел ковбой и выехал со стоянки. — Ты как будто за солью заходил…  
— А вот зачем было включать Эхо и пропасть? Знаешь, сколько раз я пытался с тобой связаться?! — Гендзи резко сел и ткнул пальцем в щеку Джесси.  
— Ты как раз посылал сообщения в моменты, когда я ехал к твоему, оказывается, брату и совершенно не хотел заезжать куда-либо еще!  
Ханзо со стоном закрыл лицо руками, это походило на низкокачественную комедию. Они выехали из частного сектора, куда уже несомненно ехала полиция. Бывшие сослуживцы продолжали ругаться друг с другом, а пролетающие мимо здания действовали на него давяще.  
— А может все-таки расскажете, как вы поженились? — со вздохом спросил Гендзи после бессмысленной перепалки с Джесси. — Брат, не думал, что ты пойдешь на кражу личности. Джесси-то этим и раньше промышлял. Кстати, — он хихикнул и вновь посмотрел на Джесси. — Сомбра сказала, что ты должен ей текилу за всю эту хрень.  
— Ах, эта мелкая…  
— Гендзи, никто не в состоянии жить в одиночестве долго. Либо бармен слушает твое нытье, либо внезапные знакомства, которые затянулись… На два года, — Ханзо вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Но серьезно, Крис… Кхм! Джесси… ЛАРП?!  
Гендзи с хохотом откинулся на заднее кресло и, бурча какие-то отдельные слова на японском, решил не вмешиваться в разборки влюбленных. Джесси прочистил горло и почувствовал, как щеки залились румянцем.  
— А как я мог объяснить свой ковбойский прикид? — мужчина задумчиво почесал нос, останавливая машину на светофоре. — Мне надо было что-нибудь быстро придумать, чем заинтересовать тебя, пока ты не ушел!  
— Ты мог сказать, что ты мститель, за которого назначена награда, сравнимая со стоимостью десяти наших домов! — Ханзо всплеснул руками.  
— Не, не, Ханзо, — Гендзи, посмеиваясь, сел в позу лотоса. — Он всегда хотел поучаствовать в каком-нибудь ЛАРПе, например, по Светлячку… Кстати, ты посмотрел Ковбоя Бибопа… Оу…  
— А давай ты мне все-таки объяснишь, почему ты скрывал моего деверя? — Джесси покрылся мурашками от взгляда Ханзо. Теперь у него было два знакомых японца-фаната старой анимации. — Ты мог хотя бы упомянуть его!  
— А ты бы не захотел с ним встретиться? — Ханзо фыркнул.  
— Ну, я был бы приятно удивлен, что твой брат был кандидатом на место моего шафера, если бы у нас была нормальная свадьба, — пожал плечами Джесси.  
— А почему не Рейс? — удивился Гендзи.  
— А как ты себе это представляешь? Габриэль, давай ты на день перестанешь быть ублюдком и пытаться всадить дробь мне в голову и отпразднуешь мою свадьбу? Обещаю называть тортильи тортильями, если ты остановишься убивать бывших членов Овервотча?! — сквозь зубы процедил Джесси.  
— Ну да… А куда мы приехали? — Гендзи осмотрелся.  
Она находились на окраине Сан-Франциско, где в огромном бункере-складе принимали пожертвования.  
— Когда мы уезжали надолго, оставляя дом, — Ханзо вздохнул и мягко посмотрел на Джесси. — Обычно мы отдавали еду тем, кому она была нужнее.  
— Больше мы не вернемся в наш дом, — Джесси коснулся своей шляпы.  
Мужчины вышли из машины, и к ним подошла девушка. Поприветствовав «Кристофера» и «Огами», постоянных альтруистов центра, она показала, куда им положить пакеты с продуктами, которые они купили несколько часов назад.  
— Куда теперь? — Джесси сел в машину и закурил. — Мне надо забрать кое-какие вещи из Сан-Хосе.  
— Мои в Сан-Франциско, — Ханзо растянул ноги на приборной панели.  
— Орка ждет нас на полпути к Лос-Анджелесу, — мечник наклонил голову.  
— Кажется, я даже знаю, где.  
Джесси вздохнул, он и не догадывался, что его прошлое окажется связанным с его мужем. Маршрут был построен: сначала Ханзо забрал свои вещи из камеры хранения аэропорта, оставив запасную одежду, потом комната отеля в Сан-Хосе, куда они прибыли уже в закатных сумерках.  
— Боже, Маккри, тебе пора открывать свой магазин атрибутики для ролевых игр!  
— Заткнись и лучше найди пояс с гранатами, он должен быть где-то… тут.  
Джесси вздохнул, оглядывая бардак комнаты, но тут же вздрогнул от первого за долгое время прикосновения Ханзо. Японец подошел близко и взял своего мужа за руки.  
— Значит, твои игры — это твоя жизнь? — тихо спросил Ханзо, аккуратно потирая шершавые руки Джесси.  
— Я очень хотел поделиться с тобой своей жизнью, хотя бы так, — Джесс уперся лбом в лоб Ханзо. — Когда ты понял?  
— Когда Гендзи сказал, что вы служили вместе. Хм… Значит, тот киборг Ишимура — это Гендзи? — губы Джесси дрогнули в грустной улыбке, и он кивнул. — И та история ковбоя, который потерял руку, тоже?..  
— Да.  
— Не думал, что вы так быстро помиритесь, — съязвил Гендзи, наблюдая за тем, как Ханзо легко поцеловал Джесси.  
— А сколько раз ты выводил из себя Ангелу? — Джесси почувствовал, как с его плеч свалился камень многолетней лжи своему близкому человеку. — И сколько раз ты приходил к ней с повинной?  
— Подожди, мой братец извиняется перед девушкой? Это точно мой брат? — Ханзо изогнул бровь и подошел к одной из многих куч одежды.  
— Маккри…  
— О! Ты не представляешь, он любит ее до безумия!  
Тут же в Джесси полетела деталь костюма, но ковбой ловко от нее увернулся. Старший Шимада рассмеялся, ведь Гендзи тоже держал от него что-то в секрете и не спешил рассказывать.  
— А с тобой я потом серьезно поговорю о том, как ты сверкал своей обнаженной грудью перед людьми, — теперь Джесси уклонился от пряжки с костюма по «Звёздный крейсер Галактика», которую, залившись краской, отправил в него Ханзо.  
Как и у Ханзо, по настоящему ценных для Джесси вещей в отеле не было. Всего лишь несколько коробок с гранатами, патроны к «Миротворцу», да и все. Ковбою было жутко обидно оставлять костюмы, которые он накупил, чтобы делать фиктивные фотографии для мужа.  
— За эти несколько лет я серьезно вложился в это место, — Джесси кинул в багажник свои запасы. — Хозяин даже кофемашину купил нормальную.  
— Ты так дорожишь вещами?  
Ханзо поднял голову к быстро тускнеющему небу, вот уже, поблескивая, показались первые звезды. Сколько раз он видел это небо один и с мужем… Их совместная жизнь пронеслась у него перед глазами.  
— Нет, но у меня стоит вторая машина в гараже, жалко малышку, — Джесси хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Поехали уже, голубки, Орка долго ждать не будет. И тебе придется бросить эту машину, Джесс, — пробурчал Гендзи, облокачиваясь на открытую дверцу машины.  
— Знаю я, знаю, — пробурчал ковбой.  
Мужчины снова расселись по своим местам. Ханзо уже привычным движением пристегнулся и ошарашено поднял глаза.  
— Джесси, — мужчина скосил глаза, стараясь выехать с парковки и не задеть остальные машины. — Получается, во время всех своих поездок ты сначала ехал в Санта-Фе, ведь там у тебя по слухам база?  
— Ну, иногда. У меня много складов, да и друзей, которые крышуют черный рынок, тоже, — ковбой пожал плечами, выезжая на шоссе прочь из города. — А что? Какие-то поездки выбивались?  
— Не особо, — Ханзо покачал головой и взял себя за подбородок. — Конкретно одна меня беспокоила. — Джесси вопросительно взглянул на своего мужа. — Когда ты застрял на Аляске.  
— О! Тогда я действительно застрял в аэропорту из-за бурана, — Джесси рассмеялся. — Правда, я не только нервничал, что не смогу появиться на Рождество, как обещал, но и боялся, что полиция быстро найдет меня после перестрелки.  
— Ты опоздал на Рождество? Тортик моему брату хотя бы принес? — наигранно удивился Гендзи, и его брат тут же смерил его яростным взглядом.  
— Он приехал в первому часу ночи, — прошипел Ханзо и отвернулся в окно, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить свою злость.  
— Да ладно тебе, как будто только я пропускал важные для нас дни, — фыркнул Джесси.  
— Да ладно, Ханзо что-то пропускал? Он же пунктуальный до жути! — Гендзи не поверил своим ушам и удивленно посмотрел на брата.  
— Ну, посмотрим, один раз он опоздал на свидание, — Джесси начал загибать пальцы прямо на повороте на эстакаду. — Одна из наших годовщин, день святого Валентина, День Независимости…  
— Серьезно? Ты бы знал, из какой задницы я летел, чтобы хотя бы в начале июля появится в Ливерморе! — Ханзо всплеснул руками и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Джесси.  
— Не представляю…  
Вот так они и провели следующие несколько часов. Гендзи пытался устроить сцены между возлюбленными, которые старались этого избежать, хотя иногда и добивался успеха. Джесси старался не отвлекаться от дороги и соблюдать все правила движения, чтобы создать вид законопослушного гражданина. Ханзо же следил за тем, не было ли за ними погони, возможно, трупы уже нашли, возможно, уже определили, кому принадлежал этот дом. Даже возможно, что они уже узнали, что личности были украденными…  
— Джесси!  
— Что, такое, милый? — мужчина поднял глаза от радио, где пытался найти хоть что-то похожее на музыку.  
— Фотография на столике в… — начал было Ханзо, но был прерван мужем.  
— Взял.  
Джесси достал сложенную и порядком помятую фотографию из своего нагрудного кармана. Это фото было сделано во время их медового месяца (недели на самом деле), когда они поехали в Ирвайн, чтобы хорошенько развлечься в Blizzard World. Ханзо на ней уже обгорел (спасибо природной японской бледности), а Джесси решил сделать фото на память во время их вечерней прогулки по побережью и специально купил для этого пленочный фотоаппарат. Конечно, Ханзо поднял его на смех с его любовью к старинным вещам, но, тем не менее, влюбился эту фотографию. Без фокуса и заваленным горизонтом, но именно в этот момент он был самым счастливым человеком на свете. Второй по уровню счастья стоял рядом с ним.  
Эта фотография была единственной в доме. Последняя личная вещь отправилась в карманы толстовки Ханзо.  
Уже далеко заполночь они приехали в знакомое Джесси по службе место. Небольшая полянка, скрытая от глаз в лесу, да и добраться до нее было трудно. Пока ехали по заросшей дороге, пришлось убрать дерево с дороги и тут же поставить его обратно, да и Ханзо несколько раз выругался, на особо больших кочках касаясь макушкой потолка машины.  
Пилот Орки, увидев машину, приветственно зажег огни, заливая лужайку светом, и открыл трап. Остановив машину за несколько сотен метров, Джесси с удовольствием потянулся. Конечно, ему не терпелось увидеть старых друзей, но вот кое-что его беспокоило…  
— Мне сказать, где меня высадить?  
Холодно сказал Ханзо, стараясь не смотреть на Джесси, который удивленно переглянулся с Гендзи. Он безумно хотел остаться, но не находил предлогов. Брак был обоюдной ложью, такой красивой и притягательной…  
— Ты не собираешься с нами? — Гендзи оторвал взгляд от Джесси. — Ты бы нам очень пригодился.  
— Я его прекрасно понимаю, Ген, — Джесси потер уставшие глаза. — Даже я не хочу возвращаться… Ангела же тоже отказалась?  
— Да…- неопределенно протянул Гендзи.  
Мужчины вышли из машины, чтобы перенести вещи в корабль. Младший Шимада усиленно перебирал предлоги, чтобы Ханзо мог присоединиться к Овервотчу, а тот в свою очередь старался не думать ни о чем, потому что расставание с Джесси было для него сродни смерти.  
Джесси, нервно теребя кольцо, проверял машину на наличие забытых вещей, когда Ханзо взял свой лук и с ужасным настроением понес его в Орку. Ковбой цокнул и, с силой хлопнув дверью, быстро пошел следом, но догнал его уже только перед трапом.  
— Ханзо!  
Японец повернулся к своему мужу и вопросительно наклонил голову. Свет из трюма подчеркнул резкие черты его лица и выделил их в ночной тьме. Гендзи же пошел посмотреть, почему мужчины задерживались, и облокотился о стену перед трапом.  
— Слушай, — начал Джесси и, сняв шляпу, взлохматил волосы, как будто укладывая что-то в голове. — Я понимаю, что это может звучать ужасно и…  
— Терпеть не могу, когда ты мямлишь. Говори уже, — Ханзо постарался скрыть свою улыбку. Он знал, что Джесси делал так, только если был смущен.  
— Эти два года с тобой были действительно лучшими в моей жизни, — Джесси прыснул, увидев, как удивился Ханзо. — Помимо того, что я скрывал от тебя, кто я такой, на самом деле, я мало врал, — он пожал плечами, отводя взгляд. — Ладно, меньше, чем кому-либо.  
— Я могу то же самое сказать и про себя, ковбой, — Ханзо прикрыл глаза и посмотрел на сапоги своего мужа. — Двадцать лет я был один, а ты ворвался в мою жизнь, снося все устои, которые построили я и моя семья.  
— Да, я такой, — Джесси хмыкнул и заглянул в глаза Ханзо. — И, честно говоря, я хотел рассказать на наше пятилетие совместной жизни, если я доживу. Обновить клятвы, так сказать. Но, видимо, другого случая не подвернется…  
Под удивленным вздохом Гендзи Джесси, прижимая шляпу к своей груди, встал на одно колено перед затаившим дыхание Ханзо.  
— Ханзо Шимада, выйдешь ли ты за меня еще раз?  
Честно говоря, Джесси планировал свою речь более романтичной, но, когда Ханзо с поцелуями повалил его на траву, которая только-только покрылась росой, решил, что все прошло как нельзя лучше.


End file.
